1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet for making a wig archetype which conforms to the shape of a human head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods are known for reproducing the shapes of three-dimensional body members. For example, archetypes for the base cap of wigs have previously been formed by placing four or more pieces of transparent film on a head, tracing the unevenness and hair density distribution thereof and sticking an adhesive tape or the like to the film pieces. Net or woven fabric is then attached to the film in accordance with the tracing and a cloth tape or the like is superimposed over the resulting fitted shape. The pieces are then sewn together to complete the base cap archetype.
Unfortunately, this method requires much time and labor. Moreover, when the archetype consisting of the adhesive tape and the transparent film pieces upon which the unevenness and hair density distribution have been traced is removed from the head and/or when the pattern of the archetype is transferred to the base cap, the archetype is deformed to a significant extent. This deformation makes it difficult to manufacture wigs that closely fit the head. Thus, the conventional methods for copying heat- and force-sensitive body members such as the head require time and skill and, even when much labor is devoted, it is still difficult to copy the members exactly and precisely.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for a method by which wig archetypes can be easily and accurately fabricated.